In Plain Sight
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: Jaime and Cersei get it on whilst en route to somewhere. Sexy one-shot. A few feels. Get into the phenomenon. Set when they were a bit younger.


Jaime yawned, picking at a loose thread in his trousers idly as he watched the stunning scenery pass by his window. His sister Cersei was dozing with her head on his shoulder and her long legs sprawled under her silk gown across the seat of the spacious litter.

Their little brother Tyrion was fast asleep across from them, the gentle rocking of the dozen men carrying them through the countryside made everyone drowsy. Through the window in the front of the litter Jaime could see their father, the Lord Tywin Lannister, riding ahead of them on his finest horse, and navigating the rough terrain of the West with tangible ease.

Beside him Cersei sighed and lifted a slender hand to place it on his.

"Stop fiddling." She scolded him, intertwining his fingers in her own and forcing him to stop ruining his fine clothes.

"Make me." He challenged her idly, squeezing her hand until she squirmed around and attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go, you beast." She demanded through gritted teeth, wrestling her hand back before she smacked his leg unhappily.

"You ought not to strike me." He hissed, massaging his thigh where she'd hit him.

"Perhaps not, but you should listen to me, I am smarter than you are." Cersei told him with a smirk, dropping her head down to press a soft kiss against the hand he had on his thigh.

"Really?" Jaime raised an eyebrow and shifted beneath her. "That doesn't seem like a very smart thing to be doing."

"Stop me then." She said before taking his index finger in her mouth and sucking gently on the tip.

Jaime groaned and looked up anxiously, worried his father would look back and see them, and was relieved to find Tywin still focused on the rocky roads ahead of them. He pulled his finger from her mouth and stroked her soft hair longingly while she rested her head on his thigh and ran a hand along his leg.

"I ought to…" Jaime replied, trailing off reluctantly as Cersei took her hand from his leg, pulled down the front of her silk gown, and exposed the familiar curves of her ample cleavage.

"So, do it." Cersei whispered and ran her slender fingers across her naked breasts tantalizingly.

"Stop." Jaime said hollowly, his eyes glued downwards, unable to tear his gaze away from his sister as she stimulated her pink nipples until they were hard beneath her fingertips. Jaime bit his lip as Cersei sat up and cupped her breasts firmly. He glanced at their sleeping brother nervously as she threw back her golden hair and arched her neck, exposing her soft skin to tease him.

Cersei ignored his command to stop as she parted her lips and began squeezing and feeling her breasts the way Jaime enjoyed doing to her. He watched her supple skin be manipulated by her soft hands as though in a trance. In his trousers his cock began to stiffen, his body proving how much he desired to take her in his arms.

"Stop Cersei, someone will notice." Jaime pleaded quietly, all too aware of the servants that carried their litters listening ears, their father riding ahead of them, and Tyrion asleep mere feet away from them.

"I don't care." Cersei replied, speaking louder than she had before.

"Be quiet." Jaime urged her, both panicked at the thought of being caught and aroused by the high stakes of their surroundings.

"I will not be quiet." Cersei replied, her voice horrifyingly loud.

"Shut up." Jaime ordered as he moved over, took her in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers hungrily. He kissed her hard and fast, his erection hard and pulsing against her skirts as his terror at being caught propelled him almost as much his lust for his beautiful sister did.

"I knew you wouldn't stop me." Cersei breathed between kisses, her satisfaction evident on her face as she delighted in her triumph. Her mouth was hot against her brothers as she pulled at his golden hair and drew him closer. She pushed his mouth down to her breasts, moaning as he set his mouth on her and suckled and kissed her voluminous flesh desperately. She massaged his golden hair gently, her glee at defeating his will not outweighing her own love of and desire for her brother.

Jaime groaned softly the combined pleasure of her warm skin in his mouth and her gentle touch on his head sending shivers down his spine and hardening his cock until it strained against his trousers forcefully. He glanced fearfully at Tyrion as he held Cersei tight and relished the feeling of her body against his even through their fine clothes. He was relieved that his brother still slept peacefully, soft snores left his nose as the dwarf slumbered.

Jaime turned away from him and back to Cersei, lifting his head from her breasts and rising back to her youthful face. He took her high cheekbones in his rough hands and kissed her again, deeply and wetly before he bit down on her lower lip firmly and captured her mouth in his. She shivered in his grasp, soft mews escaping her as he lay back, pulling her with him and then continued to kiss her passionately once she lay atop him.

Cersei pressed her hands and naked breasts against Jaimie's strong chest, the familiar shape of his hard muscles beneath his clothes comforting to her. His strong arms were wrapped around her, enveloping her in safety and warmth as he kissed her and enjoyed her soft weight on top of him. She could feel the hardness of his cock through her skirts, and she pressed herself against his groin, gyrating as much as she could in his strong hold to stimulate both his, and her own arousal.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, you know that." Jaime murmured as he held his sister close and used a finger to trace her features.

"And only you may have me." Cersei whispered, closing her eyes as Jaime ran a finger across her brow bone and down her nose.

"Until you are married to some hideous lord or other." Jaime mused, the depth of sadness in his voice barely disguised. His green gaze searched his sisters matching one vulnerably. She was the only person he showed his true emotions to like this, and she could often be cruel, even to him.

"I don't want to speak about this." Cersei told him dismissively before pressing a kiss to his mouth in an effort to shut him up. She tried to move a hand toward his erection but he caught her wrist

Jaime turned his face away from her, hurt by her casual dismissal. "But I do."

"Don't act like a child Jaime." Cersei snapped, freeing her hands from between their bodies and grasping her brothers face. "You are mine and I am yours." She kissed him again, using her tongue to force his mouth open and tried to make him respond to her. When he remained motionless she lifted her mouth from his and met his gaze again, allowing him to see genuine love in her eyes for a brief moment before she repeated her promise. "You are mine, and I am yours. Always."

"Prove it to me." Jaime said gruffly, doing his best to hide the relief and desire that flooded his body in response to her promise.

Cersei tightened her grip on her brother's handsome face and kissed him again, rougher this time, using her tongue to roam his mouth with abandon. Jaime returned her passion, kissing and grasping at her as she accosted him. He gasped as she wriggled out of his grasp and slid down his body until she was sitting on his legs. She sat up and began unbuckling his belt, both of their chests heaving as she unlaced his breeches and began pulling them down.

A heavy gust of wind swayed the litter to one side, sending Cersei tumbling forward onto her brother's chest and reminding the lust driven siblings of their surroundings. Jaime held Cersei to steady her and they both paused for a moment, their chests heaving against one another as a servant called out their apologies to them before the litter continued onward. Both of the golden-haired Lannister's turned their heads, checking the windows were clear of prying eyes and confirming their father hadn't noticed the commotion before their twin emerald gazes landed on their younger brother.

Miraculously Tyrion hadn't stirred despite the litter's sudden movement and was still snoring away gently.

Before Jaime had time to react to their close call Cersei had already sat up and was continuing to free his erect cock from his trousers. Jaime almost protested, but as his hard member was freed and Cersei's soft hands encased him, all thoughts of stopping flew from his mind.

He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning aloud as Cersei dropped down and enveloped his cock inside her wet, warm mouth. Jaime reached down and fumbled around with her skirts until he found the creamy skin of her legs and gripped them tightly. His fingers clenched around her slender legs and he gulped down a mouthful of air as his whole body shook with elation. Cersei pleasured him with an intensity that had him gasping for air. She sucked him tightly and deeply, swallowing his cock down her warm throat with a heady urgency. She used her lips and tongue to pleasure him from base to head, licking his length and sucking the sensitive tip so fiercely Jaime almost came right into her mouth.

"Stop, stop, I'll finish if you continue on like that." Jaime gasped and grabbed his swollen cock, pulling it from his sister's mouth with a wet pop. "Take me inside you." Jaime begged, running his hands up and down Cersei's legs as his cock pulsed erect against his still clothed stomach.

"Have I proven myself to you?" Cersei asked him, her voice low as she rose up onto her knees and lifted her skirts to expose her mound to him. Jaime whimpered as she showed him the golden curls between her thighs. "Have I?"

"Yes, yes you have." Jaime replied, fighting to keep his voice quiet as his desperation made him want to scream his love for Cersei for all to hear.

Cersei smiled down at her brother and took his pulsating cock in her hand and guided it toward her opening as she lowered herself onto him. Jaime groaned and held her thighs tightly as he slid slowly inside her. He pulled her downward, assisting her in her effort to take his length as her womanhood was far too tight to take his considerable girth with ease. His chest heaved as the pulsing heat of her inner walls encased his cock and her slick desire lubricated his entrance. Cersei's breathing quickened and she put her hands over Jaime's, holding them tight as she took his entire length inside her. Jaime intertwined his fingers with hers against her smooth skin and began thrusting into her. Cersei threw her head back, her glorious throat exposed as she rocked back and forth on top of him and bit her lip to keep from voicing her pleasure. The excitement of being inside his sister again was almost too much for Jaime, he had to use every ounce of his will to keep from coming inside her before her pleasure was done.

They moved together in glorious harmony for several passionate, barely silenced minutes until Cersei threw herself downward and clung to Jaime's body. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder, biting down so hard on his linen shirt that her teeth broke his skin and drew blood. Using her brother as a gag to keep from screaming aloud she orgasmed atop him, clinging to him, thrusting her hips up and down as pleasure eroded every inch of her body.

Jaime wrapped his arms around her, holding great handfuls of her golden mane as her pulsing walls and throes of delight pushed him over the edge. He climaxed with a great shudder and shot his seed deep into his sister. He held Cersei close and pushed his member deep inside her and pumped every bit of his essence deep into her womb. They both breathed heavily, as the erotic pleasure sparked through their bodies and they lay in a tangled heap. Slowly Jaime's cock deflated inside Cersei and once they'd caught their breath she rose and lifted herself off of him.

Jaime slid out of her opening slickly and she did him the courtesy of tucking his cock back into his trousers and lacing them back up. Jaime pulled himself into a sitting position and buckled his belt as Cersei set about pulling her skirts down and rearranging her gown to cover her breasts again.

The closeness she and brother shared still etched into her skin and filling her womb, Cersei resumed her earlier position of sitting beside Jaime with her head on his shoulder.

Jaime stroked her hair with one hand, tidying it to hide the evidence of their encounter, and took one of her hands in his other one. He drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"You are mine and I am yours." He said softly.

"Always." Cersei replied, closing her eyes as Jaime lowered her hand back to rest on his thigh.

"Always what?" Tyrion's voice interrupted their hazy peace, their younger brother finally waking from his slumber.

Cersei opened her emerald eyes to find her little brother rubbing his eyes as he sat up and looking around somewhat disorientated.

"Nothing that concerns you." Cersei snapped, but her voice lacked her usual malice. "Nothing that concerns you."


End file.
